<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界唯一僅有的雲 by daizhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119741">世界唯一僅有的雲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan'>daizhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊凡須要有人在他死時抱著他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世界唯一僅有的雲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>初稿寫於 2009 年，2013 年修改結局（「貓咪隱沒」之後）。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「作我的德蕾莎。」</p><p>某一遭微醺的伊凡誠懇地如是說。</p><p>實際上瓊斯並不相信布蘭辛斯基這個人也會醉。是某種迂迴的告白嗎？如果他盤算就夫妻的財產共有制將蘇聯積欠的龐大債務通篇一筆勾銷，那斯拉夫人思想也太單純天真了。</p><p>「作我的德蕾莎，阿爾弗雷德。」</p><p>抑或某種暗號？酒吧昏暗的光線隱蔽了布蘭辛斯基的神情，只看得見他名副他的紫水晶眼睛曖曖含光。</p><p>伊凡說得很正經，起碼阿爾弗雷德尚未從極大可能根本完全就是夢囈、意義不明的發言中聞出什麼陰謀詭策。伊凡趴在吧台上，斜仰著臉望阿爾，等待他的德蕾莎給予正面答覆。</p><p>等等慢著，阿爾弗雷德還沒允應好嗎。</p><p>「你需要再來伏特加還是醒酒液？」</p><p>「我需要你，我的德蕾莎。」</p><p>實際上瓊斯更相信布蘭辛斯基根柢未曾清醒過。</p><p>瓊斯費了好大一番功夫才將布蘭辛斯基扶到計程車上，從地下室上到地面的那段街梯好比巴比倫之塔一般高聳，途中好幾次都險些跌跤；連把布蘭辛斯基搖擺不定的重心穩固到自己身上都成了苦差事。</p><p>招車得放掉一隻手，讓阿爾弗雷德都萌生了「乾脆一路攙回住處算啦」的念頭。於是他們幾乎是摔進計程車後方座椅的，伊凡修長的腿及修長的大衣下擺華麗地被車底絆倒，而伊凡修長的手更是勾著阿爾弗雷德的肩膀迫使兩人一起栽了進去。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德喊了好幾聲痛才想到該從布蘭辛斯基懷裡起身。他讓伊凡坐正之後（雖然他馬上又傾向一旁）一邊將他塞向後座另一側深處一邊告訴司機自己公寓的地址。</p><p>伊凡頭倚著車窗，月光朦朦地打在他的側臉上。</p><p>簡直像是，像是……阿爾弗雷德一不小心就把才剛好不容易想到的貼切詞彙給忘得乾淨。敬業的司機先生視線一直都只聚集於正前方路況，但通明的街燈使擋風玻璃儼然成了面光華美麗的銅鏡。</p><p>阿爾弗雷德撇臉向另一側車窗，風景倉促飛逝著。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樓房和人行磚道在第三個路口之後退居黑暗，公園的林木看上去卻不比方才溫柔、依然地陰森可怖，猶如矮丘上的智者，偶而年輕美麗，偶而臉上長滿了疣。</p><p>車輛在一盞青紅燈前駐足。阿爾弗雷德從大排長龍、披著夜色的女巫之中出逃，布蘭辛斯基沒有睡，他靜靜凝視著車窗外另一半世界的漫漫長夜（良久以後，阿爾弗雷德追想起來，也許，伊凡留意的並非那樣遙不可及）。</p><p>引擎聲大作時衖裏的流浪貓隻不曉得受了什麼驚嚇或啟迪，一窩蜂溜了出來。伊凡被慣性強壓到椅背上，隨後他貼上車窗目不轉睛地注視那群雜種，直至牠們完全被切割在地平線之外。</p><p>「我想看海。」</p><p>伊凡向著貓咪隱沒的方向說。</p><p>這是輛前後座間沒有窗隔板的車，從後座也能確實揣測駕駛目光投射的方向。伊凡和司機各自面對一片窗的深處，彷彿專心於這個空間的人只有阿爾。那就到海邊去吧，阿爾揀了座碼頭倉庫的號碼來報，司機貢了個大轉彎，車體一陣搖晃，而伊凡，也許就會因此自人間篩落煉獄（到達不了真正的地獄也沒有來生）。</p><p>當然，伊凡還是在那——在這裏，只被晃動牽動了一陣哆嗦。車子在空曠的夜裡摧枯拉朽，可是這樣一直開的話，勢必要脫離黑暗、駛入令人驚惶難安的光明。</p><p>阿爾起身，望伊凡傾去，後者因著窸窣聲回過頭來，眼見阿爾逼近也無動於衷。不管他的面部肌肉是微笑或逐漸僵硬於寒冷，阿爾俯身吻下，介於寧靜與爆破，扶著椅枕的手滑去肘伊凡的肩、掌住他的後腦、與頭髮互相糾結包覆，懸在空中的手亦壓向伊凡胸口。</p><p>樓房另一側忽明忽滅的月亮一下一下鼕鼕鼕打在他倆身上，阿爾的體溫不斷在伊凡體內熄滅，身為勇者，他似乎被囚禁受難者的城寨擒拿住了。</p><p>啊伊凡。他希望拉起伊凡，伊凡卻只能把所有聯於自身的事物下沉。</p><p>是爆破。</p><p>阿爾不顧耳鳴和亢奮自伊凡抽身——就在剎那伊凡擺在阿爾軀幹的雙手也脫落——而他的情緒和身體律動卻兀比固化的雪未曾一絲動搖。阿爾弗雷德潛不盡伊凡的最深處，或伊凡已失去，抑弄壞，所有，所有欲望的種子。</p><p>他抱了伊凡一下下，然後放下半跪在座椅上的腿，在他身側坐下。距黎明仍有一段路兒。阿爾倚向伊凡，拾起他寬袖管掩飾的左臂，拉掉手套，露出尖端和根部一般蒼白的手指，他用自己的手指去嵌那些指頭張開的凹槽，或將它們緊握成一束，最後以雙手收拾起那隻手，宛如花苞含住蕊。末了閉上眼，喃喃說：「你不會死的。我就是知道。」距離海仍有一段路兒。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>